ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Danger Championship Wrestling
Danger Championship Wrestling (DCW) is a professional wrestling company currently in the IFWA. The first show aired on July 3, 2008. Currently it is the top rated show in the IFWA and features many superstars from all around the world. DCW has only one television program, Rampage, which airs weekly on Thursday, although it occassionally airs on other days due to other programming that sometimes airs on the IFWA Network. Brand History DCW began airing on the IFWA Network on July 3, 2008. The show featured Vampiro who won the main event of the night to become the first DCW World Heavyweight Champion. DCW also has featured monthly pay-per-views that featured many great matches. And during summer 2009, DCW went on a summer hiatus. DCW began to air again in September 2009. DCW quickly began gaining fans worldwide quickly dipping into international markets. July 31, 2008, marked the first time DCW began venturing to international venues. DCW has since aired from Canada, Puerto Rico, England, Japan, Jamaica, Mexico, China, Greece, France, and Spain. At the end of 2008, DCW formed a talent-exchange program with the Southside Wrestling Group. The agreement ended in May 2009 when SWG folded due to the investers pulling out of the company. During the 2009 hiatus of DCW, Legacy began appearing on the Insane Fighting Alliance program, Knockout. They feuded with their One Hit Wonders which culminated with an Elimination Chamber Match between the two groups. In the end, Legacy won. The following week, Randy Orton challenged the IFA Champion for the title. Orton won the match. On September 27, 2009, Randy Orton won the vacant DCW World Heavyweight Championship, thus unifying both titles to become the first Unified World Heavyweight Champion in DCW history. Then at Boiling Point, Orton won the ICW World Heavyweight Championship to become the first person in IFWA history to hold three World Championships at once. That would be short-lived, however, as Orton lost the IFA Championship minutes later. DCW is seen by most as the most dominate brand in the entire IFWA. It is the first brand to enter the IFWA and is currently one of the few brands to be in the IFWA since it began, along with the Insane Fighting Alliance and Full Metal Wrestling. Roster Male Wrestlers *Amazing Red *Chris Harris *Christopher Daniels *CM Punk *Cody Rhodes *Consequences Creed *David Hart Smith *Desmond Wolfe *James Storm *Jeff Hardy *Jushin “Thunder” Liger *Kofi Kingston *Marcus Cor Von *Milano Collection AT *Mr. Kennedy *Randy Orton *Rey Mysterio *Ricky Banderas *Ron Killings *Sabu *Sandman *Sting *Suicide *Ted DiBiase, Jr. *Teddy Hart *Tyson Kidd *Vampiro Female Wrestlers *Angelina Love *Maryse *Natalie Neidhart *Rain *Sojourner Bolt *Taylor Wilde *Trish Stratus *Velvet Sky Other Personalities *Mick Foley (General Manager) *Joey Styles (Backstage Interviewer) Tag Teams & Stables *''America's Most Wanted'' - Chris Harris & James Storm *''Brothers in Paint ''- Sting & Vampiro *''Enigmatic Duo ''- Jeff Hardy & CM Punk *''Hart Foundation ''- Teddy Hart & David Hart Smith *''Priceless ''- Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase, Jr. *''The Beautiful People ''- Angelina Love & Velvet Sky *''Legacy ''- Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr., Teddy Hart, Cody Rhodes, David Hart Smith, Tyson Kidd, & Natalie Neidhart Pay-per-views & Events Pay-per-view Events :Main Article: List of Danger Championship Wrestling Events DCW holds a PPV Event once per month. The show features matches that have been leading up to that event. Feuds and other rivalries culminate or reach their peak at the event. So far, DCW has held a PPV every month it has been active. Extreme Resolution The January event of DCW features all gimmick styled matches that test the endurance of the wrestlers involved in the evening. The event was formerly called Extreme Revolution and was held in August. Dangerous Love The February event of DCW. The event is usually held the weekend closest St. Valentine's Day, hence the name of the event. World Danger The March event of DCW. It is now the biggest event of the year for the brand, following the cancellation of Preparation. World Danger features the best wrestlers on the brand. Ultimate Jeopardy The April event of DCW. It features mostly matches featuring the champions of the brand. Deadlocked The May event for DCW. It features Main Event Matches that are held inside of a Steel Cage. International Incident The June event for DCW. The event is never held in North America, and usually held in England or Japan. The Big Summer Bash The July event for DCW. It is the only DCW event that guarantees that all Female Wrestlers will participate in. Annihilation The August event for DCW. All DCW Titles are defended at this event. Labor's Anarchy The September event for DCW. The event usually features all the DCW wrestlers competing in some sort of Battle Royal. Halloween Hazard The October event for DCW. The event was formerly known as Halloween Havoc before changing its name. A staple match to the event is the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Boiling Point The November event for DCW. It was formerly known as Thanksgiving Disaster before changing its name to a more suitable title. The event features a Main Event where a major rivalry comes to its peak, usually involving some sort of dangerous gimmick match. Golden Holiday The December event for DCW. Every match on the card is a championship match, meaning championships from other brands are defended on this night. Title History DCW World Heavyweight Championship ICW World Heavyweight Champion DCW United States Championship DCW Million Dollar Championship DCW Women's Championship DCW Tag Team Championship *The two World Championships were unified on November 15, 2009, when Randy Orton won the ICW World Heavyweight Champion. Triple Crown Championship The DCW Triple Crown can only be completed by winning the DCW World Heavyweight Championship, DCW United States Championship, and DCW Tag Team Championship. In DCW, the Triple Crown can be attained more than once, although no wrestler has accomplished this feat. *Date in italics indicates when Triple Crown was comleted.